<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exit Signs by TallDarkAndHandsome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251435">Exit Signs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome'>TallDarkAndHandsome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakup, F/M, Romance, Second Chances, incompatibility, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exit Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am not mad at you, trust me dear<br/>
Not when everything is so crystal clear<br/>
Never got over it, you lied to appease<br/>
Your arms around me now, begging me please </p><p>‘Don’t leave,’ you say, ‘I can change this time’<br/>
This time, last time, the same damn crime<br/>
I don’t believe your words, sorry ‘bout that<br/>
Do you really think I’d be a fucking doormat?</p><p>Gave you a second chance, told you it’d be the last<br/>
It’s not my fault you keep forgetting the past<br/>
A man with free will, yet you choose to be a dick<br/>
This isn’t rocket science or a silly card trick</p><p>Indebted to you because the first is always special<br/>
So this is very hard to say, I hope I am gentle<br/>
Hold your rough hand, then crush your big heart<br/>
Speak my truth and watch it tear you apart</p><p>In retrospect I think, you shouldn’t have said yes<br/>
Protected me instead, but you played chess<br/>
Too bad so sad, the queen is leaving the game<br/>
Walking off the board, sick and tired of the shame</p><p>I’m the best thing that happened to you all year<br/>
So many problems, I truly hope they disappear<br/>
But I can prick my hand, only so many times<br/>
Can no longer ignore all the flashing exit signs</p><p>So go ahead, tug and hug me all you want<br/>
You ruined this pure good thing you got<br/>
Don’t you dare be mad that I can’t stay<br/>
Just be sad it didn’t have to be this way</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're in a relationship and you can see the exit signs, don't ignore them.</p><p>Please drop your favourite line in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>